The Cure
by Jbodden5739
Summary: Years ago the one known as Anti-Venom was sent into space after helping consume and destroy the other symbioites. Crash landing it finds a new host in a girl named Naruko Uzumaki Lemons Yuri Anti-Venom/Naruko Medic/Naruko
1. Chapter 1

**First ever lemon so tell me how I did. Always want to improve my work so don't hold back.**

**Chapter 1**

It was in the middle of the night in the village of Konoha. The stars shone brightly as the moon gave off a it calming glow. If one was looking one of the stars appeared to be falling. Unfortunately it wasn't a star.

A small metal sphere fell from the sky landing into an abandoned building destroying it. With such a large impact the metallic sphere has the slightest crack inside it. A white liquid of sort started flowing out of its prison.

' Must..find..host! I..am..weak!' It thought to itself. It expanded its senses trying to locate a host. Suddenly it recoiled. From what it knew this planet had multiple host body's with the energy it needed to survive. There was one though nearby that was the largest its ever felt.

' Must...find...it! Will...help...me!' It thought. Seeing a minor life form that it identified as a rat it quickly attached itself. Taking control of its body it headed toward the source of the energy.

15 minutes later

After the creature arrived at the apartment building it freed itself from the rat and starter slithering up the wall.

Silently opening the window it crawled inside to see it soon to be host. She had kicked off the blanket exposing her body to it.

It Found out the host was female, which was new to the symbioite. Not a problem considering it was able to reproduce by itself being asexual.

She looked to be around 13 years old at estimate. Long bright red hair reaching her lower back. From the understanding of human preferences she would be considered very cute. Her body wasn't amazing being young still with only low B-cup at most with slim hips but the symbiote didn't care about that. It knew she had some muscle under her control showing she wanted power.

If it had one its mouth would be watering at the sight. She was perfect in every way. Sure there were minor defects like being malnourished and slightly short but it could fix that easily.

Not wanting to scare her away it warmed itself and gently started at her feet. To a human it would feel like a warm comforting liquid.

Seeing her face relax slightly it started going further up already feeling stronger than it's ever been from her power.

Finding it hard to move with it constructing its progress it started dissolving the cloth surrounding her legs. Finally reaching her thighs it started pressing and feeling her thighs making her let out a small moan. It paused slightly being close to her neither regions.

Not being bothered by it the being started going forward again entering her body through her but and vagina.

The symbioite paused seeing her stir slightly at the intrusion to her body. Rubbing across her legs slightly to relax her again she was calmed and went back to sleep.

As it continued its journey sliding across her stomach it spread it self out across the bed attaching to her hands and hair.

As it continued its progress it felt a barrier of some kind. Not knowing what it was he forced past it entering her deeper.

Suddenly her eyes opened at she let out a scream. Tears formed in her eyes as the pain hit her.

The symbioite cursed itself for its error. It was on such a rush from the new energy it forgot to be careful of its hosts body. It rushed up her chest and arms toward her head. Now that it was discovered it had to attach itself now before she started panicking. The more chaotic the host was the harder it was to combine and it could be even more painful to her. It didn't want its new host to feel pain it wanted her to like it.

**Pov Naruko**

She was having a great dream tonight. She was at the hot springs with her friend Hinata and she was giving Naru a massage.

Suddenly she was woken by a piercing pain through her body near her stomach. It was terrible enough that she started to scream and cry from the pain. As she looked down she was scared seeing some sort of white goo surrounding her legs. As she tried to get up she found out she was stuck to the bed. Looking at her arms they we're surrounded by the goo. Trying to see what was going on her head was pulled back like her hair was being pulled.

She started to weep as the reality started to catch up to her believing she was going to die. She tried to scream as it surrounded her till it shot toward her mouth blocking her scream.

Felling it force down her throat she started choking not being able to breath. As it covered her face she tried to thrash around to escape.

' Do not fear. I wish no harm to you. I only want to help you.' The symbiotye said to her finally making a small and weak mental link. Its voice projected in her head sounding similar to Naru's own.

' Wh..what's going on?! Can't breathe, oh Kami it hurts!' She tried to say back trying to think through the pain.

' I'm sorry, I did not realize that breaking your barrier would hurt so much. But it must be done. Relax I will make the pain go away.' It said again.

A small hole opened through her mouth finally allowing her to breathe again. Naru could feel it rubbing her stomach softly and caressing her insides. Like it said she started feeling better and it was replaced with something different, it didn't feel bad it actually felt kind of good.

' Is that better?' It asked concerned.

' Yes but I feel kind of funny.' She said to the thing.

It let out what Naru thought was a giggle making the slime jiggle slightly. it actually was kind of ticklish.

' That my dear is called pleasure. If you let me then I can show you more of it. But you must let me in.' It said to her.

Wanting to feel more of the sensation she gave a nod.

' That's a good girl.' It said lovingly.

_**Lemon**_

Just as it said Naru did feel more pleasure. It massaged her arms and legs soothing the aches away from her training. It sucked on her neck like little kisses. The slime gently pinched her nipples and groped her developing chest. It caressed her stomach making her feel warm inside.

But what really got her to moan was when she tugged and pinched at her rear spreading her cheeks and pushing more of itself in side her little asshole.

Her hips bucked as the slime grounded it self inside her vertical slit rubbing itself against her walls. As her inner liquid escaped her it only allowed the creature to slide more easily against her.

Naru was not the only one feeling pleasure, the symbioite was having the time of its life! She was the best host it ever had and they weren't even physically connected yet!

She was soft and smooth unlike the other ones and it could play with her an she would like it! Plus every time it hit a certain spot that she enjoyed she let it in a little bit further allowing it to feel more of her delicious energy. It had to be careful when it feasted from the other hosts but she had enough that it was like an all you can eat buffet!

Suddenly Naru clenched down on the symbioite and started shuddering. ' So...something's..ha..happening!' She tried to warn but her tremors made thinking hard.

' Let it out Naru! let me inside and merge with me!' It said excitedly. It wanted her more then anything, she would belong to the symbioite.

" Aaaaahhhhh!" Naru finally said cumming all over the creature.

Having no time to savor her sweet essence no matter how much it wanted to the symbioite finally headed into her mind locking itself inside. The rest of it clinging to her insides and body like a second skin. It tightened around her forming to her every curve.

_**Lemon pause**_

Letting its host rest for a moment the alien decided to fix the problems that would only hold her back. Extending her spine and limbs while repairing her muscles was easy once it had a hold upon her. It even added upon her assets like expanding her muscles and basic senses.  
Her body was vastly improved upon raising her breast to a nice perky D-cup with a toned core, heart shaped rear, and plump thighs. Her height now standing at a nice 6 feet tall. As the creature pulled back into her body her face was finally seen. She was stunning now with beautiful blue eyes with a slight natural shadow around them and full kiss able cherry red lips. She now looked like a mature 18 year old woman.

Knowing how sensitive its host was right now the symbioite decided to make the most of its new host.

As she struggled to move she eventually was able to get to her knees using the head board to pull her self up.

' Wait Naru you shouldn't move around yet the changes are still settling. Relax and let me finish with the change.' It said to her.

Two white tentacles gently griped Naruko's middle helping her put her back against the head board. "What should I do then?" She said panting. She was dead tired.

' Just sit back at let me fix you Naru. Don't worry the only thing you'll feel is pleasure.' It said seductively.

_**Lemon restart**_

The two tentacles that had formed at Naru's sides wrapped around her new breast and squeezed them pulling on her nipples slightly. She let out a weak moan letting the symbioite know exactly what she felt. Another two formed around her thighs prodding her front and back entrances.

It could feel how warm and wet she was. Deciding to take it slow It prodded against her and slowly slid in. She let out a gasp felling the soft and slick tubes enter her again.

They moved in sync with each other as one pulled out the other pushed in. As she felt her orgasm building she practically begged it to go faster.

' I'm going to drive you to the very edge of pleasure Naru, attach myself to your very cells and become one!' The symbioite said.

The tentacles started picking up speed and started slamming against her womb.

Naru's eyes rolled back into her head as drool stated escaping her mouth. Moments later Naruko clenched down her two pleasure stick releasing her orgasm as she fell unconscious.

_**Lemon end**_

Pulling Naruko back in to the bed the alien took hold of the blanket an covered her.

' Good night my new host.' The symbioite thought to itself.

It may have fixed her body but it still needed to improve it. It would not be separated from her and for that she needed to be strong. As it dove into her mind to find exactly what this world was and what it needed to prepare her for.

**In Naruko's mind**

As it spread itself through Naruko's body it felt a pull of some kind. Allowing itself to venture inside it came upon a large gate with a swirl type lock in the middle with the word seal on it.

Two large red diamond shaped eyes opened." So you are the one who attached to our host. Who or what are you?" A deep but gentle voice asked.

The white slime started to take form. A creature appeared the size of a normal man with what looked like an athletes body. It was completely bleach white with a black symbol on its chest in the shape of a spider and two marks near where its eyes should be. Its hand had a regular human shape but each tip a point on it like claws the same with its feet. A mouth appeared showing a large maw with pointed teeth and a long tongue.

" I do not know what you are beast but I do know that you are part of the reason my host has such delicious energy. I give you one chance before I purge you from my Naruko." It said for strings of the liquid appeared on its back the ends forming blades. It took to a crouching stance like a tiger before its prey.

" Calm yourself stranger. I do not wish this Naruko harm. I merely wish to ask her some questions." The shadow figured said.

The white being reached into his body a carefully pulled out the girl laying her on the ground.

She stirred from her slumber and opened her eyes as she sat up. Looking around her eyes fell upon the white being. Looking ready to scream it shot something that looked similar to webbing at her mouth." Calm yourself Naruko. We wish to talk to you." It said in her voice like when they bonded.

" Your..!" She said tearing the webbing off. She then blushed so hard that a tomato would be jealous.

" I am sorry that I had rushed you into the bonding. I was weak from starvation and your energy tasted," it shook slightly in memory" intoxicating." It said.

" I still don't even know your name." She said weakly.

" If you'd like I will explain how I got here." Seeing her nod the symbioite began" Years ago when, I was created from my first host Eddie Brock when he came in contact with healing energies from a Martin Lee. Brock had previously been bonded with an alien symbioite by the name of Venom. Traces of the creature were left in his system, specifically his white blood cells. The energies combined with the cells creating me. Brock had labeled me Anti-Venom due to my abilities to cure or cleanse others and himself from illness. We hunted the other symbioite's that venom gave birth to down gaining their powers and abilities till finally we cured the original Venom who had attached itself to Brock's rival and friend named Peter Parker. With the original destroyed I was the last symbioite in existence. We traveled the world healing others while keeping the peace. When Brock turned old he wished that I live on and help people. Unfortunately no one was left that I could bond with without eventually killing them. So calling in some favors he launched me into space in a pod. Eventually landing here I was weak and in need of a host. Sensing a power far more potent than ever before I traveled there finding you. In desperation I attached to you." A-V finished.

" Wait you said you couldn't bond with anyone without killing them, am I going to die!?" She said starting to panic.

" No, I would have never have bonded to anyone if it meant killing them!" It said back quickly not wanting to scare her.

" Ok everyone let's all take a second to calm down." The voice behind the cage said gently. " Now, Naruko was it?" Seeing her nod it continued." If you don't mind my dear I'd like to ask you a few questions."

" I'll try." She replied softly, a little frightened from the large figure.

" Thank you sweetheart. Now do know a person named Kushina, last name Uzumaki? She has long red hair, bright green eyes, pretty nice rack around low D-cups, and currently pregnant. Has a bit of a temper but really nice." The shadowed figure asked.

" No I don't sorry. Actually no one in Konoha has red hair except me and my last name is Uzumaki." The young buxom red head said.

The figures eyes widened shocked."... this doesn't make any sense." It said to itself.

" Are you okay?" Naruko asked concerned.

" Please wait Naru. We do not know what this thing is yet." A-V said shrinking down to Naruko's height and taking a more feminine body shape.

Soon when standing right next to her with its mouth hidden an exact replica of Naruko's own amazing body appeared besides the obvious white body, the black spider mark on her chest with its legs around her chest, and the black eye marks.

A small blush appeared on Naruko face. She always was more interested in girls then boys. An damn was A-V hot.

" Naruko," the voice said from the cage" how old are you?"

" Thirteen."

" What do you know about a bijuu called the Kyubi?"

Then Naru explained how the village was attacked so many years ago, and how the mighty forth hokage defeated it. It was also the day Naruko was born. The old man said that her mother was exposed the fox's chakara but died from it while Naruko gained the whisker marks she has. Because of them and her birthday everyone is reminded of that day. Most people just glare at her but on some of her birthdays some people would chase her around or break into her apartment, the worst she ever got was a broken arm from them and some bruises until an ANBU showed up an rescued her.

As she finished up the large crimson eyes were visibly watery and A-V was holding her tightly.

" Naru, I need to explain something to you. When a bijuu is sealed inside another person that person becomes a container of sorts, a jinjuriki." The shadowed figure said straining its voice." Years ago there was a woman named Kushina. She was the container for the Kyubi. She fell in love with Minato Namikaze the forth Hokage. Marrying, she eventually was told news of being pregnant. One of the only moments where the seal is weakened is during child birth. That day Kushina was attacked a man in a spiral mask attacked dragging out the fox an used an illusion to control it and attack the village. The rest you know. But the forth did not use a random child like you think, he used his only daughter. That was you Naru, and I know all this.." The darkness lifted showing a large deadly looking fox with nine flowing tails." Because I am the Kyubi no Kitsune. I'm so sorry Naru." The fox said in a strained voice sounding like she was about to have a break down.

Naruko stared at the fox before a wide variety of emotions flashed quickly across her face. Suddenly she was completely still, she raised her hand and opened her mouth as if to say something before falling back in to Anti-Venom's arms out cold.

" I did not know you could pass out inside your own mind?" The white alien said impressed.

" Is she ok? Damn it, I knew I should have made that old man explain it instead! Now she's going to hate me and never talk to me again!" The fox said going into a small rant.

" It will be fine, Naruko accepted me quite easily so chances are she will forgive you. But their are some things we must discuss." Anti-Venom said gently cradling Naruko.

A flash of light appeared behind the cage. The Kyubi being replaced with a gorgeous woman. She had similarities to the fox with two red fox ears on her head matching her long red hair reaching her lower back. Pure unadulterated beauty was what the woman looked like with slinted fire orange eyes and luscious cherry red lips. She wore a burnt orange Kimono that showed off her very generous amount of cleavage with what looked like at least EE-cup with the word 'Vixen' in Kanji on her leg. An hourglass figure with a bubble but with no sag at all with wide hips. a single bushy fox tail coming out of the bottom of her spine. She stood at a good six foot tall.

"Come on in, just be gentle with Naru ok?" The new woman said to the symbioite.

**About an half hour later**

Naru woke up to the feel of laying down on something incredibly smooth and soft. Opening her eyes she found her self tucked into a large queen sized bed with some fluffy pillows and remembering what her friend and sometime body guard Yugao's bed was like this was made of silk.

That nap actually did some good letting her sort out some issues and settling the new info in. She came to the conclusion that her parents did the right thing and it wasn't Kyubi's fault about the attack that day.

"Naruko were glad you're awake." Naruko heard a feminine voice say. Looking at the speaker her eyes widened seeing Anti-Venom and another woman sitting at a table drinking some tea.

"Um sorry but you are?" She asked.

"My real name is Kiyomi, but I transformed from the Kyubi to a human form. This is a lot easier on the eyes and isn't as intimidating." The freshly named Kiyomi said.

She started shuffling around nervously and looked down "Look Naruko." "Already forgiven. It wasn't your fault and you have been helping me over the years. Getting a broken arm and it being healed four days later make you start wondering what's going on." She said.

A happy smile and tears formed on Kiyomi's face before pounceing on the smaller red head. They fell on the bed with Kiyomi hugging the smaller girl and giving her a full on make out.

Separating from her jailer for air Kiyomi repeatedly saying thank you with tears rolling down her eyes.

'This settles it I am on a strict red head diet from now on.' A-V said watching the sexy gingers. " If your done trying to force your tongue down Naruko's throat, we can tell her what we were talking about."

Her words snapping through their lust, they sat on the edge of the bed with Kiyomi hugging Naru from behind letting her rest her head on the fox's soft chest. What she wanted to cuddle with her Naru.

"Looking through your memories, nothing private just information on the world, we found out you are becoming a Ninja soon right? Well we wanted to help you in that goal."

Naruko's eyes widened at the aliens words. Only a few people have truly taught her anything before. Sure her friends in the ANBU wanted to but weren't allowed and her teacher Iruki can only help her so much.

" Like how?" She asked

If you could see her mouth a grin started to form. "When we bonded you gained the abilities of all the symbioite's I consumed powers. I am undetectable to most sensor's, have enhanced senses and physical prowess, able to harden a section of your body to near insane levels, morph your arms into blades, and expand and extend parts of the body in mass and length. My main power was the ability to cure other's of sickness and heal injuries to my host or allies. The others we will have to work on since they are from the others." Anti-Venom explained.

Naruko and Kiyomi looked at her with wide eyes "... WHY THE HELL DID THOSE IDIOTS SHOOT YOU INTO SPACE?!" Naruko asked literally gob smacked at all those powers. Most Medic Ninja would kill for her powers.

"Actually when you were out me and Kiyomi came up with the idea that it might be possible to consume chakara from others and temporarily or permanently cleanse our opponents of the ability to use it." Anti-Venom said trying to give some credit to the fox. They were going to be living with each other so might as well get her to like the alien. Plus from recent discovery she found that she preferred red heads and women. Those two babes fit her perfectly.

"It was no big deal really!" She said holding Naruko tighter so she wouldn't see her blush.

"Kiyomi also wishes to train you as well. An her power is nothing to snuff at." The symbioite continued.

"W...well I was thinking that hopefully you'd let me help you." She said shyly.

"I would love for you to teach me Kiyo! I'm just glad that you guys are with me!" Naruko said leaning back into her.

"Well I could teach you your mom's kenjutsu style when Anti-Ven... actually first things first we need to get you a name." Kiyomi paused looking at the symbioite.

"What do you wish to call me?" The creature asked.

"How about Avee? It's your initials and when you say the two it sounds like that. Plus I think it's kinda nice." Naruko said putting her input.

"I like that name. It was not one made from rage like Eddie did for Venom and you gave it to me." Avee said walking over and giving her a light peck on the lips. She could get addicted to her hostess flavor.

They laid down with Avee on the left with her arms wrapped around Naruko's stomach spooning her taking a whiff of her red locks.' She smells like strawberries.' Avee thought.

Kiyomi was on the other side face to chest as Naruko lightly scratched her fox ears. Naruko giggled hearing the vixen purr and even moan a little at the treatment. She was rubbing her face into the "I could get used to this."

" You were saying something about my mom?" Naruko asked.

" Yeah, once Avee teaches you how to make a blade I can teach you, I also have a Kitsune summoning contract that I stole from Madara Uchiha when I found out he could summon me. Next we could focus on basic fighting styles I know and different ninja arts. EEP! Aaaaahhhh!" She squeaked in surprise.

Naruko had started nibbling and licking her ears. Hearing her moan Naruko licked the edge all the way up the tip before gently biting the tip.

"Naaaarruuuu!" Kiyomi drawled out. Not being able to take it she used her claws and tore open Naruko's pajama shirt making sure even in her dazed state not to cut her.

Naruko let go surprised at the action.

"I'll leave you two alone for now okay. I got my chance to play with Naru so I'll finish up the body enhancements. Have fun!" Avee said melting and giving the two some time to bond.

Internally thanking her Kiyomi got back to what she wanted. Playing and pleasureing her now favorite container ever.

Kiyomi moved up slightly so she was eye to eye with Naru. Cupping her cheek she slowly moved toward her silently asking if she wanted this.

A small loving smile appeared on Naruko's face making Kiyomi's heart skip a beat or two. The only person to look at her like that was her and the other bijuu father the Ridoko sennin. His was more like a parental love but this... This was full of love and wanting only for her.

She reached toward her wrapping her arms around Kiyomi's neck. She brought her lips forward giving the vixen a soul burning kiss. It wasn't deep like earlier when she jumped her but had more emotion in it then anything.

Pulling back she laughed a little. " Funny, Avee got my virginity while I give you my first true kiss. The other don't count since you jumped me and Avee didn't have lips."

Well that did it. Kiyomi crawled on top of Naru and started viciously kissing and groping her.

"Sorry Naruko but I can't hold back any more!" Kiyomi said through panting.

Two hours later (where did you think Naruko got her stamina from?)

Kiyomi laid on her back taking deep breaths finally getting a breather. She was completely naked now with sweat all over her body from the hard but oh so good exercise.

Finding a small amount of strength she lifted her head to look at her chest. Sleeping on the large pillows was a unconscious Naruko just as sweaty and naked still shivering from her last climax. Multiple kiss marks along her neck with a few small scratches along her back.

At the beginning of their love making she had taken the lead but Kiyomi had turned the tables after the hour mark with the use of her tails. She knew it was cheating a little but Naru certainly didn't complain.

Kiyomi frowned a little at the cuts on Naruko back. When Naru dominated her she had lost control and started using her nails to hold on.

Of course the cuts would be gone when she woke up but Kiyomi still didn't like the thought of causing her pain.

Feeling her nuzzle into her chest she let out a smile and wrapped her arms around her." I love you Naruko Uzumaki." She whispered to her letting exhaustion catch up to her and fell asleep.

A medical alien from another planet, the queen of all bijuu, and the last descendant of the Uzumaki clan. Nobody knew exactly how this one girl would effect the elemental nation but it was going to be big.

**Chapter 1 END**

Tried to explain to the best of my abilities so ask if something seems wrong.

Comment and like


	2. Chapter 2

As the sunlight started to rise over Konoha the villagers started to stir. Night patrols of ANBU started heading home, shops started to get ready for the day, and a certain red-haired girl started to awaken.

Yawning she rubbed her eyes and blinked. Rubbing her legs together she sighed feeling that the sheets wet. 'Please don't be a dream.'

She looked down at herself. Instead of her relatively small chest like before was two large perky globes of flesh. She grabbed them slightly. She let out a yelp from the jolt of pleasure that traveled through her.

"It really happened." Naruko said stunned.

'Did you think we were a dream?' Avee's voice said through her mind.

Naruko jumped slightly at her voice. "Avee! Oh thank kami you're there! I...I thought that you and Kiyomi were..." Tears started to form in her eyes.

'We're right here Naru. We aren't going anywhere.' Kiyomi said trying to reassure her.

It had worked and Naruko's breathing started to level out.

'Now that we all had our little freak out, you need some food Naru. The changes to your body took a lot of nutrients away.' Avee said.

Naru nodded and set off toward the kitchen not bothering with clothes.

As she ate a bowl of cereal and some fruit she had Kiyomi decided to speak up. 'So what's our first move?'

'What do you mean?' Naru thought back.

'Well its not every day that a cute 13 year ol turns into a sexy 18 year old hotty. What are we going to say?' Kiyomi asked.

Naruko paused mid-bite of her apple. She hadn't thought of that. 'I think we should go see Jiji. He'll need to know and might be able to help.'

'If you need to Naru I can change your form to another and we can hide your changes. If things go bad we can simply run away.' Avee said thinking of the possible reactions.

'Thanks Avee but a highly doubt some one is going to recognize me. How about we go for a quick shower then go?' Naru said finishing her breakfast.

'Oh I'd love to join you Naru! I didn't think you'd be so...willing so early in the mornings.' Avee thought.

'I'm joining in on the fun too!' Kiyomi said excitedly.

Naruko blushed bright red 'THAT NOT WHAT I MEANT!'

**Timeskip 15 minutes**

As Naruko walked down the road she was a little confused an worried. Instead of people glaring or simply ignoring her she was meet with very different looks.

A lot of men were looking at her with smiles on their faces and some had even come up and talked to her. Even some women had come and asked her out.

The two inside Naruko were a little mad at them but held back. Naruko was smoking now and they had to admit it.

Her whisker marks had disappeared during the change so no one recognized her and the age difference tossed out any doubts.

She had her hair in a low pony tail now showing off her face.

Avee had made clothes for her refusing to wear that orange jump suit (not that it'd fit).

She wore a pure white denim jacket with her spider symbol on the back in black with a black muscle shirt. Avee had no idea what a bra was and Naru's own would never fit so Naru's 'girls' jiggled a bit when she walked.

A pair of skin-tight white pants with a metal buckle on the front in the shape of a fox skull. Finishing the look was a pair of black high heels.

'I swear if one of these bastards so much as tries to grope MY Naru...' Kiyomi said to herself making sure Naruko didn't hear her.

Avee didn't say anything but Kiyomi could see her body grow slightly but quickly turn back to normal.

Arriving at the Hokage's office Naruko quickly transformed back to her younger form. Saying hi to the secretary and getting a brief hug she walked up to Sarutobi's office.

She knocked on the door and getting a response walked inside.

**Hiruzen Pov**

'God damn paper work.' Sarutobi thought signing yet another sheet. Hearing a knock at the door and thanking Kami for the brief break he let them in.

A smile came to the old man's face seeing his precious surrogate grand daughter. "Hello Naru, how are you today?" He said kindly.

Naru let out a calm face surprising him. "Jiji we need to talk. Its private."

Reaching under his desk he activated a seal blocking out all sound and sight from outside the room. "Take a seat. First is everything alright Naru?" He asked seriously.

What happened next made Sarutobi nearly have a heart attack. White liquid suddenly formed around Naruko and expanded giving a vague human shape before retreating.

What was in its place shocked him.

"Like I said Jiji we need to talk." Said the new beauty in front of him.

**Timeskip half hour later**

"So let me get this straight. An alien crashed into the village, came to your house, bonded with you, and now wishes for you to be its permanent host and it has healing ability's that dwarf even Tsunades. Not only that the Kyuubi, who is revealed to be a woman, has told you of your parents, has revealed that an Uchiha was responsible for the attack, also wants to help you, and has made you her 'mate' correct? An you want me to allow you to skip the academy for a training trip for three years so you can master both their powers. Did I get all that?" He asked rubbing his temples.

Naru nodded to him. She had left out the parts like the actual bonding process and her fun time with the Kiyomi but she gave him the important stuff.

Hiruzen breathed in deeply and exhaled. "First things first, Naruko I'm sorry for not telling you of your parents. If I did then I risked a war with both Iwa and/or Kumo. A lot of people would have died if I said anything."

"Its ok Jiji, I understand." Naruko said.

"If your going to be as powerful as you say though I will be able to give you your parents compound on your return." He said happily.

"Really!?" Naruko said.

Hiruzen only nodded "As for your request, I will allow it on some conditions." He said looking straight at her.

Seeing her focus he started. "First, I will give you a transport seal to send me updates on your progress, I expect one at the end of each month. Second, you are banned from entering Kumo or Iwa. It's for the best. Three, if you are in danger or being hunted for some reason you must return immediately I will send an ANBU squad for you. Finally, you are to be put into the CCA(Clan Creation Act) on your return. This means you have to have at least 5 partners, since the Symbiote can reproduce asexual you may take wife's instead." Hiruzen explained.

"Now hold it right there ya old fart!" 'Naruko' yelled.

Hiruzen was startled by Naruko's outburst. Looking at her he saw that her eyes had changed to blood red slits. "I can understand sharing with Avee but THIS crosses the line! I am NOT sharing MY Naru with others." The new person said.

Hiruzen started to tremble in front of the new voice "Kyuubi?!"

"Damn straight jackass and it's KIYOMI!" She yelled in his face, she poked him in the chest pushing him back into his chair. "An if you think I'm going to share MY mate then you've..." The Kiyomi possessed Naruko suddenly collapsed on the table.

"NARUKO!" Sarutobi said worried.

Suddenly Naruko's body shot up "WHO, WHAT, WHERE, RAMEN!?" She screamed.

"The Kyuubi took over for the second. Are you alright?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What did she say?" "She seemed awfully mad that you have to take more wife's." Hiruzen explained.

A understanding look came over her face "I'll talk to her. Yes I'll take those conditions. I'll leave in a week an make sure to say my goodbye's and pack. Thanks Jiji." She said leaving.

Back at Naruko's apartment

Siting on the bed Naru went into a meditating pose her friend Sasume taught her.

**Naruko's mindscape**

Opening her eyes she awoke to see her self surrounded by a forest. Looking around a little she saw a dirt path.

Walking along it she came upon a beautiful two story cottage with a lake near it.

She entered the cottage loving the homey feel it gave off. She heard noises coming from upstairs so going up the staircase she used her ears to pinpoint the noises.

Opening the door at the end of the hall she came upon quite the interesting sight. It was the master bedroom, the walls wooden like the rest of the house but a lush red carpet was along the floor. It had a small table and chair inside, a drawing desk, and another door probably to the bathroom. Next to a queen sized bed with some burnt orange sheets was two dressers.

Naruko hadn't really noticed what else was in the room apart from was on top of the bed.

**Short Lemon**

Hands tied to the center of the head-board was Kiyomi fully nude gaged with what looked like a black thong. Avee was on her knees with her ass in the air eagerly eating out the red head while holding her legs apart. Two strands of white goo was wrapped around Kiyomi's large breasts playing with them and pulling on her nipples.

They didn't seem to notice Naruko, so far into pleasure it numbed their senses. "Well it seems you two have been busy. An little old me without a partner." Naruko said slowly stripping as she walked over.

Avee lifted her head much to the red heads disappointment showing her face to Naru. She had a regular mouth now though her lips were black but had a longer then average tongue.

"Hey Naru. I was just punishing our naughty little kitsune for taking control of your body." She said while fingering the nine tail vixen.

"Well I was going to just scold her but this seems interesting. I really don't see how this is a punishment though?" Naruko asked fully unclothed. This made both her tenants even more horny knowing they were going to get an extra body in the mix.

"I haven't allowed her to cum since she took over your body." Avee said smirking.

"Oh you bad girl! Shall we get started on her then?" Naruko said already placing her hands near Kiyomi's huge breasts.

"After you." Avee said returning to eating out the fox.

Naru gently grabbed Kiyomi's large boobs from underneath raising them up. Placing her mouth over her right nipple she started to lick the sensitive nub. Her left hand was not idle massaging and sometimes pinching the nipple on her right breast.

Avee was viciously grinding her tongue along the Kiyomi's inner walls. She savored the sweet sticky juices that was her reward.

Kiyomi couldn't take much more. From her previous 'torture' with Avee and with Naruko now joined in she might break if they don't let her cum soon.

Naruko let go of Kiyomi's nipple from her mouth and replace it with her hand. Shifting herself so she was looking at Kiyomi she could see the pure need in her eyes along with a small bit of regret.

"Are you going to try to take over my body again?" Naruko asked softly, wanting to give Kiyomi her much needed release. She wasn't made to be cruel and she knew it.

Kiyomi shook her head so hard Naruko thought it might fall off. She was practically begging for Naruko to forgive her.

Removing the soaked thong from her mouth Naruko gave her a hard wet kiss. This had the effect of giving Avee a waterfall of her inner liquid.

As Kiyomi trembled enjoying her end, Naruko untied her hands.

**End lemon**

Coming back to her senses Kiyomi grabbed Naru and flipped them over burying her head into Naruko's chest.

"I'M SORRY!" She said before beginning to cry.

Naruko began to caress her head and stroking Kiyomi's fox ears. Naruko knew it, she must have done it by accident.

The trio laid on their sides with Naruko on the left kissing Kiyomi who was in the middle while Avee was spooning Kiyomi taking a nap.

Breaking the kiss Naruko looked at Kiyomi with curious eyes. "Kiyo?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?" She answered with a sleepy tone.

"Why were you so mad at Jiji."

Kiyomi looked down not wanting to look her in the eye. "Naru I... If you had other girls I thought that... you might forget about me."

Naru pushed her head forward roughly taking her lips in a kiss. As their tongue wrestled each other Naru had gained dominance quickly. As Naruko plundered her mouth Kiyomi let out moans voicing her pleasure.

Separating Naruko looked Kiyomi dead in the eye. "Do you honestly think I'd forget about you Kiyomi? For Kami's sake, you're my mate! Do you think I'd let just anyone be that close to me beside's you!?" She said firmly.

"Naru..." Kiyomi said in a whisper. She simply tightened her grip on the blond and let out silent tears as Naru and he went to sleep as Avee hugged her close.

**Timeskip one week**

Naruko walked down the dirt road away from Konoha in her child form. Over the past week she had said her goodbye's to her few friends and family.

Her ANBU guard had been okay with it sorta. Neko simply hugged her an said goodbye and a promise to spar with her on return. Inu gave her a heartfelt goodbye and a scroll on Chakara control. Hebi had taken it the worst out of them and tried to kidnap her but failed. Naruko had to calm her down when she started to cry. Both were going to miss playing together.

The Ichiraku's understood but still were quite sad.

Tenten and her dad had an okay reaction and had re-stocked her weapons supplies for free.

Sasume had a complete freak out on her and went to the Hokage wanting to go with her best friend. She settled down when Naruko promised to write to the last Uchiha. She was still mad but had chilled... a little.

Her friends Hinata,her little sister Hanabi, and their cousin Nami were the hardest though. Hinata was greatly depressed that her friend was leavening and Hanabi didn't want her 'awesome big sister' to leave. She made a deal with both of them that while she trained her hardest they had to do the same an to see then again soon.

Nami was easier and made a promise/threat to her. If she wasn't back in exactly 3 years she was going to hunt the red head down and Gentle Fist her right in the ass. Their father and uncle Hiashi had given her some money and a warning not to spend it all on ramen.

'So where should we go first?' Naruko asked her tenants. She was back in her true form again and was practicing forming a blade in her hand. It was going well with her last attempt getting as long as her forearm.

'I vote for Kiri. They have a rebellion going on and its a great place to train. Plus it a great place to practice healing the injured.' Avee offered.

'That's perfect! My little siblings are there too Isoka the Sanbi and Saikon the Rokubi! I heard heard Saikon's container joined the rebellion but I'm a little worried about Isoka. After she got sealed nobody's heard from her.' Kiyomi said a little worried.

'Well let's get going then shall we? To Kiri!' Naruko thought pumping her hand forward. She was not expecting for some sort of rope to shoot out her wrist and attach to a tree.

"What the hell!" Naruko said.

'Hey you figured out how Parker's web shooters work!' Avee said happily.

'That's what this stuff is?' Naruko asked pulling at it.

'Yeah, when Eddie first got the symbioite he had gained a few of Parkers power's. If I remember correctly Peter was able to make huge amounts of this stuff in seconds and used it to travel around by swinging on it. He also used it to throw stuff around like a whip and bind his enemy's. If you unlocked peter's powers first then you probably also have his spider sense, enhanced strength, natural acrobatics, and wall crawling .' She explained.

'What's spider sense and wall crawling?' Kiyomi asked.

'Its sort of like a danger sense. Even if we don't sense it, it will activate telling us were in danger and how to avoid it. The wall crawling is basically every hair on your body has ridges on it. Small enough to not see or feel but you can pretty much stick to anything. Think of that wall walking skill ninja use but no chakara. You have NO idea how hard it was to get Venom off Peter when he was zipping around town. Lucky for me sensors don't work on us and I could drain his powers.' Avee said.

"Will one of you stop talking and help me!" Naruko said. Turns out the stuff was really sticky and had got caught in Naru's hair. Trying to get out out she found her self stuck to the tree unable to move.

'Hold still sweetheart I got it.' Kiyomi said. A small aura of red appeared around Naruko burning the ropes.

'Thanks love. Avee you could have told me the stuff was sticky!' Naruko complained.

'Naru its webbing its supposed to be sticky.' Avee shot back.

'Oh...right.' Naruko said laughing awkwardly.

**Time skip one day**

Naruko had finally reached one of the border towns to Mist and was angry. The town was in shambles. The people looked malnourished and depressed. Their were kids in the street begging for food. Everywhere she looked was run down or destroyed building.

'This...this is wrong.' Naruko thought.

The duo inside her silently agreed. This Yagura was letting his people starve and die yet was more focused on a rebellion.

As Naru walked along the road she came upon an old church with tents around it. Seeing people run around between the tents and building she decided to enter and see if she could help.

As she entered the church she reliesed exactly what they were using this place for. Cots and blankets were spread out along the floor filled with the sick an injured. People in relatively clean clothes ran about carrying small supplies and tools. It was a war hospital.

Not even thinking she ran to the nearest 'doctor' and asked if she could help.

**Timeskip one month later**

Naruko awoke to Avee's voice in her head 'Come on Naru its time to wake up.'

"I'm up I'm up 'yawn'" Naruko said out loud.

Lifting her self up she looked around her room. It was pretty small with a single person bed, a night stand, a dresser, plus a desk. She wore her regular pajamas a pure white shirt and pants with black trim along the cuffs an collar.

Walking towards one of the two doors in her room the pajamas seemed to seep into her skin leaving her naked. She didn't mind the cold water in her shower, she was used to it from her old apartment, plus Avee regulates her body heat to match the water.

Walking down stairs in her regular outfit minus her jacket she smiled at her fellow helpers. Ever since Naruko got there she had lifted everyone's spirits at how easily she healed everyone. It didn't matter if they sided with the loyalists or rebels, if they were injured she healed them. She was even given training from the rare retired ninja or current soldier she helped. An old man with some heart problems even gave her some chakara paper to test her affinity's. She learned she had a high water affinity plus both wind and lightning.

She had even helped the town as well. They didn't care if she had a bloodline, from how much good she's done they had changed their views on the rebels. The bandits near them were eliminated and their loot given back to the town, minus the occasional jutsu scroll she found and learned. She was currently in a country with the best assortment of water users in the world, let's just say she was getting a little wet and wild.(Sexual innuendo for the win:D)

As she waved and smiled at the few patients she had left, it took time to regrow limbs, she headed for the large double doors at the front. She had planned on training in her Raiton jutsu. She had found a scroll detailing 'Raiton: Lighting Fist' a few weeks back. It was a simple C-rank that wrapped your fist in lightning chakara increaseing your punching power an sending a high voltage into your enemy but she found it had huge potential. She had mastered it enough that she didn't need hand signs to use it and she wanted to see if she could send the electricity along her webs. It made her webbing into both a stun and lethal weapon.

Feeling a tingling sensation in her head she jumped back from the door only to see it slam open showing a tall one eyed man with a shorter teenager draped across his back. Judging by looks the teen was a swordman due to the large bandaged object on his back and with no uniform must mean rebels. "I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!" The man yelled.

Going into doctor mode Naruko ran forward. "Follow me," she said before running to the back of the church with the two in tow "What happened and what are the extent of his injures? I know you're a rebel so don't lie to me if you value your friend's life." She said entering a room with a large metal table with straps on it.

He flinched before looking at her straight in the eye for a moment before placing him on the table. "We got ambushed by some loyalists. He was fine till the fight was over but he just suddenly passed out and started to hack up blood. I found some senbon in his right arm but i removed them quickly and applied a cure all antidote but he's only gotten worse." He said.

Performing a quick hand sign a glow over came her hands. Running them over his body she used the diagnostic jutsu to see any obvious flaws.

'Damn it I can't find anything! I'll need to use Avee.' "Leave the room and go find me a woman named Lea, short brown hair, wearing a red shirt." She said.

After he left the room in a run she sent the command to her arms transforming them into pure white with her fingers extended into clams. Pointing her hands at the teen they extended her fingers, one going to each limb and the rest to his body. 'Avee.' 'Starting the search.'

It only took a full two minutes for Avee to talk back. 'Naru the guy was right, those senbon were poisoned. This guy has a resistance to poison but it looks like that antidote did the opposite of what its supposed to do. The poison and antidote is made from the same plants so it actually gave it a boost. Its centered around the lungs weakening them causing him to cough blood.' Avee said to her.

'I'll repair the lungs and absorb the blood first then move out from there. It's centered around that point so it all has to pass by. I'll send smaller bits of you to his blood stream for clean up.' She thought focusing on her patient.

I'd had taken a tiring half hour but Naruko had done it. Siting in one of the chairs she took some deep breaths. Eventually the teens partner walked back in and glared at her.

"Is Chojiro alright?" He asked still glaring.

"Yeah the poison in him was made from the same stuff as the antidote. Left alone his body would have cured itself but from the large dosage you gave him it was touch and go for a bit. Its flushed out of his system but he'll need at least two days before moving around." She said not looking at him. She raised her head a looking a little ticked. "I swear if you don't stop glaring at me your the one who's going to need to be on that operating table!"

He simply continued to glare "You have a bloodline." He said firmly.

"An you guess this how?" She said annoyed.

"I activated an ability of mine to search for that Lea person an sensed you use a strange ability on him. Why haven't you joined the rebellion?! If Yagura has his way none are safe! You could help us fight him!" He said angrily.

"Simple, I'm a healer not a fighter. Sure I can put up a good fight but here I'm helping people. I only have two missions here and I'm sticking to them. Find out why Yagura suddenly started this war and locate the container of the Rokubi."

The man's eyebrow went up but a smirk soon came to his face. " If you join the rebellion I can provide you with both of those. If you're tracking the Rokubi then you must know he's part of the rebel forces." She nodded to that "Our leader has a past with Yagura so if you join you can get your answers."

She looked at him shocked but settled her self. "An if I joined what would I have to do?"

"The exact same thing you do here but with our soldiers. It's hard to get supplies and medicine but you can solve that problem easily. So what do you say?" The man asked.

Naruko had to think on this a bit. In three years she had to return to Konoha but if she joined them she could have teachers and practice with another jinchuriki! But if she doesn't then she'll lose her chance to find out what happened to Kiyomi's sister. 'Girls?'

'I say go for it. While you treat patients you can copy some bloodline's down.' Avee said.

'I'm with you on any choice you make Naru. I would like to see my sister but it's not worth you getting hurt.' Kiyomi replied.

'Then it's settled.' She looked at the man and smiled "Well cyclops, you just got you're self a doctor! Let me finish healing my current patients, it'll take about three maybe four days."

His eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "In my day people had respect for their elders. The name is Ao brat, the one you operated on is Chojiro." Ao said. He stuck out his hand to shake.

A smile was on Naruko's face as she shook the hand. "Naruko Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

**End**

**Naruko's joined the rebellion? How will this affect the future?**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've had some stuff happen in my life an have only recently got the creative juices flowing again.**

**The reason for the short lemon was I can't do the whole sex torture thing and it was supposed to be the Futa lemon. The next lemon in this story will be Futa no question and I'll put warning on them if it's yuri or Futa.**

**Excpect a new crossover soon for Naruto and Monster Girls Quest soon, nearly done it.**


End file.
